New Beginnings
by Glatieck
Summary: Hey, my name is Tyler:D This is my first series. I hope you enjoy this! Oh, I want to say this now, so I don't in like everything I write... I don't own most of the Pokemon, characters, or places. I will make up my own characters and places though, and maybe Pokemon. Drawing by Micah Holley. here's his site too mhsketchandink./other-projects/
1. New Beginnings

**Forward: This is my first fanfiction! I had a dream kinda along the lines of a realistic Pokemon world. It was a very vivid dream. The story starts in the same place as the Pokemon series. It continues from there to a much better place, in my opinion. It probably isn't as elegant. I don't own any of the original characters from the Pokemon series, including most of the Pokemon. Enjoy:D**

1: New Beginnings

"Go, Gengar," Yellow shouted as he threw his Poké Ball.

"Dragonite, he's no match for you," Lance whispered calmly to his Poké Ball.

Lance threw the Poké Ball towards the awaiting Gengar. Gengar used lick on Dragonite. Pain seared through its body as it feebly tried to move. Dragonite, shedding its skin, flew towards Gengar with it's tail glowing blue, dragon tail. A critical hit! Gengar soared across the stadium through the side wall. Gengar tried to stand, but with black tar-like blood oozing from her right leg she fumbled to the ground.

"Return Gengar," Yellow said, "Excellent try my friend."

"Your Gengar put up an excellent fight, Yellow. I see you two are good friends," Proclaimed Lance, "What do you have for Dragonite next?"

The Battle continued throughout the night on a little T.V. in the bedroom of our 10 year old hero, Ash.

…^_^…

It's a bright morning in the lovely Pallet Town, actually it's raining.

"Ash! Wake up! You're going to be late for the big day!"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the alarm sounded for the third time.

"Shit, I don't want to get up," the young boy says as he rolls over to hit the snooze button. "What, it's 7:50! I only have 10 minutes to make it to Professor Oak's house!"

Ash's hair was untidily fashionable, as always. It hung in thick black locks that filed neatly to points. Everything about him was stylish. He liked it that way. Neatly, ash put on his black v-neck, throwing a white button down, unbuttoned as always, with an over extruding collar. Over all of this, was his favorite cotton red vest with a single strap toward the collar that he always left unbuttoned. This vest was special. It was given to him by a man he met at the age of five. This man would always be his inspiration for becoming a Pokémon trainer. He threw on his black designer black jeans as well. To top it all off, he put on his favorite red and white hat, the one he got from the Pokémon League. Ash ran through the house, grabbed the toast that his mom made, and bolted out the door.

Pallet Town was a small, quiet town. There were only four houses: Ashe's, Gary's, Professor Oak's, and Sarah's. To the south lay a stretch of ocean, Rout 21, leading to Cinnabar Island. North East was Ashe's house, North West, Gary's, South West, Oak's, and South East, Sarah's. In the center of the town stood the biggest attraction to Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Laboratory. Many would say that Professor Oak is mad; they would be right. Professor Oak stayed in the lab mostly performing borderline theoretical experiments, such as: alchemy to make new potions, breeding Pokémon that aren't normally bred, etc.

Today was the day that every ten year old looked forward to, a day that would make them independent. Today was the day that a trainer could get his Pokémon License. Ten may seem a bit young, but only a few are selected each year. Professor Oak prepares three Pokémon to be given to these students after year of study and training. This year the choices are Squirtle the water type, Charmander the fire type, and Bulbasaur the grass type. Most years there are only three chosen; this year there are four, which is why Ash being ten minutes late to Professor Oak's Lab is a huge problem.

"Whoa, I'm pushing it," panted Ash, "Oak knows I'm always late, but if I'm to late, I wont be able to choose the Pokémon I want!"

Opening the doors, our hero Ash, starts a new beginning.


	2. First Pokémon

2 First Pokémon

The door to Professor Oak's Lab popped open. In the doorway stood Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, and long time rival of Ash. Gary was slightly taller than Ash with brown hair that was untidy. He wore a black v-neck with a turtle neck collar and blue jeans. Ash was never a fan of Gary's attire, but the ladies always seemed to like him. Ash seemed to notice that the ladies went for the jerk guys.

"Oh, look who is finally out of bed," Gary laughed, "Not eager to get your Pokémon, eh?"

As always, there were a crowd of girls following Gary. They seemed to think what he was saying was funny. '_Clearly it wasn't though,', _thought Ash, '_seriously Gary? Is that the best you could come up with?'_

What he said aloud though was, "Gary move out of the way. I am here to choose my Pokémon; I don't have time for your crap."

"Choose?" laughed Gary again, "Everyone has already chosen! Don't you remember, Ash, there were three Pokémon, and four people coming today? Everyone has chosen, while you were busy catching some z's. Haha. You snooze you lose, loser. I'm off on my journey; looks like you will have to wait another year!"

'_Sometimes Gary is a retard,' _thought Ash. _'I mean, does he really think that Professor Oak would be stupid enough to invite four people to pick a Pokémon if he only had three? Even if the three that he mentioned were taken, I'm sure that he has one lying around somewhere to give away. I prefer it that way.'_

Ash stepped inside the Lab and closed the door. He had been there hundreds of times. The reason many people aren't chosen to get a Pokémon License on this day is because the actual test is hard. Most children start training at the age of three. Ash didn't start until he was five. He was a prodigy. At the age of three you would learn the types of Pokémon. That same year you would learn weaknesses and strengths, evolution, fossil recognition, and history of the Pokémon world. The next year would be, various items, geography, everything about Pokémon Centers and Pokémarts, then making potions from your surroundings.

The interest in Pokémon would start before three; then you learn; then you test. Ash didn't start until five because, quite simply, he wasn't interested. He always enjoyed watching anime, or playing videogames, or hiking. The interest came when he met a certain man while walking on Route 22, west of Viridian City.

"Ash, where have you been?!" shouted someone from inside the Lab. "We already chose our Pokémon. You just woke up didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. How did you know Sarah?"

"Your hair is always perfect when you just wake up and don't have time to care for it. Now come on!" Sarah said as she dragged Ash to the chamber where the Pokémon choosing was to take place.

The lab was exactly what you would expect, well, if you expected something from a Frankenstein book. The entrance wasn't that grand, a waiting area off to the right and a reception area to the left. To the back was another door, which Ash was just dragged through. The lighting was eerie, probably due to the lack of some florescent light bulbs in some of the fixtures and the flickering of some in other fixtures. To the left was the "Operating Room", as Ash liked to call it. The Operating room was off limits. As for what was in it, only the root of roomers built from speculation could tell. To the right was the Training room. The Training room is the place where all of the students come to watch movies, hear lectures, practice potion making, and watch Pokémon battles between the teachers. Of course, like anything worth watching, some kids would bet on the outcome. Ash once won a robotic Pinser, which was thrown into the ocean by Gary. Straight ahead was the tall open room to which he was being dragged. In the far left was a Pokémon healing machine and a PC. To the far right was a computer and a door, which lead to Professor Oak's, or Oaky's, in Ash's mind, Alchemy room.

"My, my, what have we here?" asked Professor Oak. " It seems Ash is late to something again."

"Yes, sorry Oaky. I was up late watching Yellow fight Lance in the Elite Four. I didn't look at the time until one in the morning. Then I missed two of my…"

"Yes, yes, quite enough," Professor Oak interrupted. "Let's get on with the graduation ceremony again… Hi, I'm Profess…"

"Oak, are you serious?" interrupted Ash this time, "I know who you are. I am your neighbor and have been going to school with you my whole life."

"Ah, quite right you are. Well, since everyone thinks I'm a mad scientist, I may as well continue, hehehe. Hello, I am Professor Oak. Today you have come to me to get your first Pokémon and start your adventure. Since all of the Pokémon I had are gone, you will have to wait until next year to start your journey."

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed both Ash and Sarah.

"Muhahahahahaha. I'm just yankin' your chain son, and they say I'm mad. Muhahahaha," laughed Professor Oak. "Anyways, I knew you would be late. I have been thinking for a while now, what would best suit Ash's personality. It would have to be something laid back, smart, tough, and cool looking. Well, something like that is hard to find unless you really search for it, hehehehe. So, I caught a Pokémon for you that would be a challenge. I got you something that is laid back, smart, tough, and cool looking, but not in the way that you would expect. Here, Ash, take this Poké Ball"

"What is it?" asked Ash as he took the Poké Ball from the professor.

Professor Oak said nothing but backed away slowly. Sensing danger, Sarah backed away also. Ash, to focused on his first Pokémon, failed to see the people backing away, or the nervous looks on the scientist's faces, or the charred metal on the walls from what looked like lightening. Ash tossed the Poké Ball at the ground. A flash of red light erupted from the front of the Poké Ball. The red light took shape in the form of a yellow mouse with brown stripes on its back in the shape of thunderbolts. The mouse stood two and a half feet tall, counting its ears, which rounded off into pointy sharp tips that were black. The most pronounced feature of this Pokémon was the shape of the tail, a lightning bolt, razor sharp, and brown at the base and the eyes which slanted back, giving it a sharper look. Overall, the Pokémon looked ferocious, except for the fact that it was laying on the floor asleep.

"Is that a Pikachu Proak?" asked Ash as he finally noticed everyone on the other side of the room.

As what looked like relief crossed everyone's face, they began going about their work. Strangely, all of them where wearing rubber gloves.

"I will overlook the fact that you shortened my name to Proak. Yes, it is a Pikachu. We don't go into the actual Pokémon in training, but that is one of the few we used to explain the types of Pokémon. I am glad you paid attention. Here are some things for your travels: a waterproof backpack with a lot of pockets, a bike that folds up into a 3"x3" cube, six Poké Balls, and 5 homemade potions that heal very minor cuts and burses and take away status ailments. I created the potions myself muhahahaha! Oh, yes, your Pikachu doesn't like to be kept in it's Poké Ball and is short tempered."

"Short tempered?" Ash asked.

Suddenly, the Pikachu seemed bored of sleeping. It bolted across the room, leaping on Ash's shoulder. _'It's warming up to me,' _Ash thought right before he saw a flash of yellow light and fainted.

**Enjoyable? Wait til the next one:D leave any suggestion, criticism, or what you would like to see in the future. Thanks for reading:D**


End file.
